


Break My Heart

by poetyongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Minor Violence, Soulmates, almost forgot that part, baekhyuns in colorguard, chanyeol plays football oh boy, except sehun poor boy, it's not the most proofread sigh, they're all legal, uhh tell me what else i can tag it for because- yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetyongs/pseuds/poetyongs
Summary: Baekhyun starts to feel pain in his final season of band and colorguard, but with the help of his friends, he finds out why, and who's behind this.Upon his discovery, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I HAVE BEEN DEAD
> 
> so two wild things: this isn't smut, wow, and this isn't nct. wow. 
> 
> during quarantine, i have gotten the opportunity to truly s t a n exo. what came with that was me being absolutely WHIPPED for chanbaek. so, here you go!
> 
> ALSO, this soulmate au doesn't make the most sense at first, but basically, someone gets hurt, but they don't feel the pain. their soulmates do. the person who got hurt gets the look of the wound. anyways, enjoy the fic!
> 
> happy baekhyun day, everyone!

Baekhyun knew something was going on at the first summer practice when he couldn’t breathe for a few minutes. The poor freshmen freaked out when he collapsed, but he got up as if it never happened. He told them to not worry about it because he was fine.

The next time he felt it was when he started feeling pain in his foot. He winced at the feeling, but then it was gone. 

However, the real deal was when he was going over the routine with his instructors. The wind got knocked out of him again and the poor boy tossed his saber when it happened, and he couldn’t move by the time the weapon hit him in the head. 

But Baekhyun didn’t feel it. When he was able to breathe, the instructors had to take him in to make sure his head wasn’t bleeding. He didn’t know why it would be bleeding if the saber hitting him didn’t _hurt._

Then it hit him: his soulmate appeared. 

Well, by “appear”, he means “ _of age”_ , he guesses. He honestly doesn’t know when the whole soulmate thing comes up. All he knows is that it’s happening now.

When it comes to the whole soulmate thing, Baekhyun knows the basic concept: if the pain is inflicted upon him, he won’t feel it hurt. His soulmate will feel the pain. It was like _Kiznaiver_ except if he was on the receiving end of the hit, he wasn’t on the receiving end of the pain itself. It was a lot to stomach.

Despite the new discovery, Baekhyun pushed through. The practices went as they should and the new Colorguard members didn’t add on to the headache that would come in waves at practice. 

\---------

Chanyeol’s body hurt. If he could feel the pain he would feel on the football team, then it wouldn’t be an issue. He was always on the frontlines and he was the coaches’ best player as far as he knew. But as he entered his final year in high school, Chanyeol had a new feeling of pain, one of the most popular ones being the dull pain one would feel if someone were to poke a bruise. They were mostly on his arms, too. 

_His soulmate either has a really strong grip on their own arms or they’re getting hit a lot there,_ he thought.

There were pros and cons to his whole sense of pain. Naturally, he couldn’t feel the pain inflicted upon him, so when he would get tackled he wouldn’t be able to tell. However, if he were to get something as bad as a concussion, that would be more dangerous because he wouldn’t _know_ that he had a concussion. Besides that, the newfound pain he’s been getting is _annoying_ , and what didn’t help is that it keeps getting _poked_. 

Some days, Chanyeol’s pain would get really bad, like at practice when he got a sharp pang of pain in his head as if it had gotten sliced. It went away and he forgot all about it until he took off his helmet for a water break.

“Chanyeol,” called his teammate. Sehun was staring at the inside of his helmet and Chanyeol couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows at the boy.

“What are you staring at my helmet for?”

“There’s blood in it.”

Chanyeol’s eyes went from narrowing to widening as he felt someone poking and prodding the back of his head, which hurt. He whipped his head around to see team manager Kyungsoo eyeing his own hand, which had blood all over. 

“Chanyeol, let’s take you to the locker room to fix you up and make sure there’s nothing more serious happening to you.” Kyungsoo took a towel and wiped his hands off then reached out for Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol couldn’t protest if Kyungsoo was the one taking him, following him to the locker room.

“So,” Kyungsoo began, investigating the fresh wound, “it’s soulmate time I see.”

“Soulmate time,” Chanyeol parroted, a laugh coming out later. “Whoever it is, they’re really annoying with their wounds, poking it all the time and such.”

“My soulmate’s like that,” the manager replied. He reached over for an alcohol cloth and began dabbing at it. “He’s a dancer with the Colorguard. Once, I guess he went to the wrong spot and got hit with a flag. My head throbbed for days.” 

Chanyeol laughed. “Oh right, I remember watching you crouch in pain holding your head. Jongin came in to check on you after the game and he had a big bruise on his head from the flag.” 

His soulmate’s name brought a smile to Kyungsoo’s face. “I almost punched him before I remembered that I would’ve felt the punch instead of him.”

A few moments of silence pass by.

“Could he be in Colorguard? You know, because of the poking of wounds? Jongin does that when he has bruises. Hell, _I_ do that with my bruises. Don’t you?”

Chanyeol did. But that doesn’t mean that his soulmate could be in Colorguard.

Right?

  
\---------

Baekhyun was earning weird looks from Minseok. 

Well, it was understandable on Minseok’s part: front ensemble captain looks over at Colorguard captain who was seizing up randomly in front of him.

“Baekhyun!” Minseok finally called out, “what are you doing?”

“There’s a weird stinging feeling on the back of my head!”

“Oh, where you almost decapitated yourself with your own equipment?”

“Shut the hell up, it was so embarrassing!”

Jongdae began to jump in. “Oh, so like the time you went to the wrong dot and got hit by Yixing?” 

Jongin followed suit. “Or the time you were warming us up last year and you thought it would be a good idea to walk between the rookies who couldn’t control their spins?”

Minseok finally added on. “Or when you trying to stretch the band and you-”

“OH BACK OFF, MINSEOK.” Baekhyun turned to the three boys standing before him. 

“Minseok, you broke your string while playing _pianissimo._ At a _competition._ ”

Minseok hid his mallets.

“Jongdae, don’t even talk about the whole dot thing when you had the WRONG EQUIPMENT ONCE.”

Jongdae almost threw his rifle at Baekhyun.

“Lastly, _Jongin,_ the man who hurt his _soulmate_ at a home game. ‘How,’ you ask? By dancing to the _wrong spot._ The poor boy had a migraine for days.”

Jongin frowned. “I didn’t mean to-”

“We knew the routine for months, don’t give me that!”

Jongin finally fell silent. 

The entire group actually fell silent until Baekhyun got the wind knocked out of him again. The force almost knocked him over had Jongin not been close enough to keep him from hitting the ground. 

Once Baekhyun was able to breathe, he closed his eyes in frustration.

“My soulmate better not be doing too many stupid things soon because I would _love_ to breathe without getting that feeling of being tackled.”

\---------

Days passed, and it was the first home game. Baekhyun was shaking with excitement as Jongdae sat behind him trying to straighten his hair for the game. 

“Baekhyun please stop moving, I can’t do this if you’re all excited— ah, shit.”

The straightener slipped off the boy’s hair and hit him in the neck, sending Jongdae into a panic. “Oh my god I’m so sorry Baekhyun you kept moving and—“

“It didn’t hurt,” Baekhyun replied nonchalantly, getting up to get a wet towel to calm the burn down, “it was just warm.”

\---------

“God damn it,” Chanyeol muttered during stretches. 

He rolled his head to the side, hoping the pain would subside. 

“What’s your problem?” Sehun furrowed his brow as he watched Chanyeol wince. 

“I got a burning feeling in my neck. It hurts.”

Just as quickly as it happened, the burn died down. Chanyeol sighed in relief. 

“Your soulmate shouldn’t affect the way you’re playing right?” Sehun asked after a couple of minutes. 

“It shouldn’t,” Chanyeol responded, moving into another stretch. “I hope my soulmate isn’t stupid enough to hurt themselves greatly.”

“Well, you can’t really help that.” 

“You know what I meant, Sehun.” Chanyeol got up and shook himself out and went to get water. “I think I’ll be fine this game.”

\---------

Baekhyun loved football games. They were fun to cheer on the team and dance to the pep tunes and play around with the guard. However, this game was very different. 

Baekhyun was almost always out of breath, but in a way that he has been; he can’t breathe when he feels pressure, he constantly feels a painful weight on his chest, and there were times where his neck hurt really bad. Minseok had to move Baekhyun to the back to keep the new guard kids from worrying. 

“Baekhyun do you need to go to the hospital?”

Baekhyun shook his head, trying to regain his composure. “No, I think it’s my soulmate. It’ll be over soon.”

Minseok’s eyes were still filled with worry. “Baek, could your soulmate be playing right now?”

Baekhyun froze. 

“You bring an interesting idea to the table. I think you’re right.”

Minseok smirked at the praise, looking over at the field, where the players were going at it again. A player got knocked down and it just so happened that Baekhyun went into a coughing fit again. 

Minseok quirked an eyebrow. “I think I found your soulmate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun puts the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SO it's been a while and I'm so sorry, I had exams. However, those are over and I am now vibing for the rest of the year.
> 
> I don't know if any of you want to know or not, but late at night I sort of came up with the basic concept of how the whole idea of the soulmate au works??  
> I basically came up with the idea that you feel pain up until you're 16, and then there's a small period of time between 16 and 18 where you don't feel pain, and eventually, you start to feel the pain that your soulmate faces.
> 
> If that doesn't make sense I have a curiouscat that you can ask me questions like "yo what the hell" or "what are you saying"
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Break My Heart!

If it weren’t for Minseok, Baekhyun wouldn’t have been able to piece some of the puzzle pieces together. Every game has been agonizing, not being able to breathe for half of the game and overall coming home sore as if he was the one on the football team. 

Even then, practice is hard, always feeling some sort of pain. Fortunately, Baekhyun stretches so the cramps don’t hit him as bad if his soulmate were to get some. He’s so frustrated because of the whole soulmate deal and despite being able to push through, the constant feeling that he isn’t putting his best foot forward in the field show haunts him. 

Chanyeol surprisingly hasn’t experienced too much pain. Besides the bruises, he doesn’t have much to worry about.

However, what kept him up at night was wondering how his soulmate held up. Being a football player, he knew that his soulmate was probably having a really hard time getting around. But as the leaves turn red and the month blends into the next, Chanyeol could only assume that his soulmate didn’t have much longer to suffer. 

Practices go by each and every day for a few weeks, other than the regular games. At a particular practice, the team had to share the field with the band. 

Now that’s never an issue with Chanyeol. He knew that the band needed to use it as much as they did. As long as the team stayed chill, Chanyeol didn’t care. 

The practice didn’t really change much from the fact that they had less room to work with. Sehun helped with the catches and Chanyeol was working on other things for the time being before some practice games went down.

The issue began when Sehun had to start practicing his kicking. It wasn’t a bad thing to Chanyeol, but something didn’t feel right. Despite the feeling, Chanyeol ignored it, took his helmet off, and sat down beside Kyungsoo. They both observed the younger, watching him watch the others set up the ball for him. 

Things were fine. Chanyeol was fine until someone from the team charged up to the ball and kicked it before Sehun got to even set his kick up. 

The next thing he knew, Chanyeol was running as fast as he could, trying to get the ball to stop somehow. 

It felt like nothing was stopping him until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. 

The ball didn’t hurt Baekhyun, the force just knocked him off his feet. Jongin is quick to get him, and the captain is just quick to regain his senses. The football by his feet was picked up, and Baekhyun tried to scan for the culprit until he caught a body on the floor holding his head. 

Baekhyun knit his eyebrows together, and finally, it clicks. 

“Jongdae, can I borrow your rifle?”

“Pardon me?”

“I said can I borrow your rifle?”

“Why?”

Baekhyun sighed. “I’ll tell you later. Just give me the damn rifle.”

Jongdae reluctantly obliged, tossing Baekhyun the rifle. 

His walk was the most purposeful walk he’d ever walked. He knew what he wanted and he was ready. Yes, some nerves were present, but overall, Baekhyun knew what he was doing. 

“Hey!”

The boy took his hands off his head and looked up. His eyes were big and his hair was fluffy, and his expression was ridden with apologies. 

“I am so sorry on behalf of my teammate. I tried to go and get it before it hit you but—“

“That doesn’t matter, now. What matters is that we have something important to discuss right now.”

The football player looked at him with a look of confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

Baekhyun didn’t need him to be so stupid. 

“I’m your soulmate,” he finally announced. The stranger’s facial expression was unreadable. 

“That’s ridiculous.”

Ridiculous? Ridiculous?

Frustration began to slowly consume Baekhyun.

“No, it isn’t. When I got hit, I turned around and saw you doubled over in pain.”

The boy scoffed. “How do you know it wasn’t someone else that got hit in the head?”

In a way he’s never usually done before, Byun Baekhyun answered his question with action. 

Holding the front of the wooden rifle in his hands, he swung as hard as he could and hit the boy square in the face. 

The boy yelled in shock and Baekhyun immediately yelped in pain, red fluid beginning to trickle out of his nose. He heard footsteps from both sides of the field scrambling to the pair, and as it’s happening, he and the boy made eye contact. 

It happened so fast. One minute, he’s getting confronted by a lithe guard boy, the next minute he’s being told they’re soulmates, and the next minute the boy is swinging at him full force with guard equipment. 

When Chanyeol recovered from the initial shock, his eyes met with the boy, whose nose was bleeding and he was breathing through his mouth. 

“Chanyeol, holy shit! Is everything alright?”

“Baekhyun, Jesus Christ that’s why you needed my rifle?”

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol took a mental note of that. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry my friend did that. He’s being stupid.”

“Hell yeah he’s being stupid, Chanyeol might’ve broken his nose! We have games to play and he’s our receiver!”

Chanyeol turned around and saw a very angry Kyungsoo, shaken up and overwhelmed by everything that had just happened.

At this time, his nose was very much bruised and very much bleeding. 

“Oh my fucking god, Chanyeol, can you and him please go to the nurse’s office? I need to tell the coach what just happened.”

And him? With the bitch who just broke his nose?

Chanyeol scrunched his nose angrily and nodded as Baekhyun winced in pain and complained about Chanyeol scrunching his nose. 

Chanyeol scrunched his nose in spite after that.

The nurse's office was quiet, but the anger was absolutely deafening. There sat two boys with tissues stopping the flow of blood out of their noses. 

That dull throbbing pain was still present for Baekhyun as he turned to look at the taller boy. He wanted to say something, but he could tell that he was upset. 

His expression was cold, his face like stone, except the stone had a little purple tinge to it. Baekhyun really felt bad. He sighed solemnly, his eyes still on him. 

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun then closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. 

“What are you looking at?”

“I’m just thinking,” Baekhyun huffed, his hands instinctively going to find each other, “thinking about how bad I feel breaking your nose.”

“You could’ve caused pain in other ways, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol turned away from him. He clearly wasn’t happy. 

“The pain needed to be obvious,” Baekhyun retorted. “At least we know we’re soulmates now.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. It was probably for the best, though, since the school nurse came out. 

“I’m really sorry, Chanyeol. You’re gonna have to sit out for a few games. Also, please go to the doctor and figure out the recovery process. I can only do so much.”

With that, the lady was gone, going back to her desk to do other nurse things.

Chanyeol finally looked at Baekhyun. “I know we’re meant to be and all, but please don’t speak to me for a little bit. You did a really stupid thing and now my season’s all fucked up.” In the end, the football player got up and left, Baekhyun being the last one in the office. He looked down at his lap ashamedly and sighed. 

He understood where Chanyeol was coming from. Baekhyun was really stupid swinging the rifle at him. On top of that, he was really going to get an earful from Jongdae about what happened, but it was probably only going to consist of “you should’ve used your own rifle.”

By the time Baekhyun left, band practice was still going on. Minseok had finally come down to the field with his section, Jongin was socializing with his soulmate, and the drum major was setting up his podium for himself (with the help of Jongdae).

Baekhyun assumed that the drum major knew what happened. He wasn’t a bad person, but there were some sneaking suspicions that he was going to get chewed out by him, as well. When he looked up while on his way to the field, the football team was gone, except for the small manager talking to Jongin, of course. As he looked around more, he noticed the frustrated guard boy marching up to him.

“Byun Baekhyun, you’re an absolute fool. Why would you do that-- actually you know what? Don’t tell me. It was obvious. But seriously, if you were going to hit him, you could’ve at least done it with your own rifle, you could’ve broken mine.”

Ah, there it was.

“Jongdae, please,” Baekhyun began, still walking across the field, “I had this conversation with Chanyeol already. It was dumb, I know.”

Jongdae nodded, seemingly content with the fact that Baekhyun didn’t protest.

“Junmyeon wants you to stay on the bench for today.”

“WHAT?”

Baekhyun looked so sad and angry all at the same time.

“Baekhyun it’s only for today! You can just yell at everyone from the bench. You took a lot of blows today.” Jongdae put a reassuring hand on the captain’s shoulders and rubbed it a little. He had a smile on his face, an all-knowing one that Baekhyun typically hated. Well, he only hated that look because he knew that his friend was right whenever he used that smile on him.

“Fine, I’ll stay on the bench.”

The male’s smile grew more because of Baekhyun giving in, mumbling a small “yes!” The latter laughed at him, finally reaching the bench where he belonged. He mumbled a few greetings at Minseok, who kept trying to bombard him with questions between runs.

As much as Baekhyun felt bad about breaking Chanyeol’s nose, there was only one thing that stuck to the back of his mind until the moment his head hit the pillow at home:

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/poetyongs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lmtlss)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/poetyongs)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lmtlss)


End file.
